


We Love Fucking With Our Lovers Heads

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Car Sex, Dating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fetish, Implied Relationships, Kink Negotiation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Miyeon dwells on her multi-polygamous relationships
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Song Yuqi, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	We Love Fucking With Our Lovers Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xxx  
> Hit me up on Instagram at @theartoftootimingyou

Miyeon considered herself to be a modern woman. But everyone else at her work considered her to be a bitch - which was fine, they were all losers - everyone at the coffee shop where she got breakfast each morning thought she had a brilliant wardrobe, excellent manners, and always paid up-front in cash for her purchase. But, the people who really knew her quiet skirted around many things. Her, "energetic sex life", as it had once been described by someone no less than her Chinese girlfriend, Yuqi, was a subject on many fronts and bases. For one, her thinly vieled cheating that Miyeon described as "fetish" and "dire nessecity". 

"I love you!" Miyeon would exclaim to Yuqi, holding both of the young Chinese woman's hands in her own. "I love you!"

"You may love but you always want my body and then someone elses?" Yuqi qould remark softly and acceptantly and naturally, one of her eyebrows lifting. Miyeon loved and found attractive every single detail of Yuqi; her hair, eyes, lashes, brows, lips, cheekbones, jaw, chin, neck, legs, tummy, chest, arms - plus the other 95% of her. Everything. Even her ears. Miyeon lived Yuqi's ears. Especially when she wore her pearl earrings of her ruby studs. Absolutely stunning. Unbelieveably beautiful.

Yuqi herself had once described it as "one-sided polyamory". Miyeon had stuck with that term, rather than how Yuqi had also once described it:

"You need more sex than a white tailed fucking brown rabbit, sweetheart."

Miyeon had stretched "one-sided polyamory" to quite an extent. Yuqi knew about all of them. 

Shuhua, Soyeon, Soojin and Minnie.

Who weren't all involved.

The only thing they had in common was that they fucked around with Miyeon. 

Shuhua was the youngest. She was Taiwanese living in South Korea, and Miyeon thought she had impeccable legs, and impeccable - if absolute huge - knickers. Shuhua rather liked wearing the high-waist 1950's style underwear, and, frankly, most of her knickers were so big in this manner than Shuhua could wear a crop-top, and, yet, her body would be covered by fabric all the way up her ribs. Shuhua always met her at the door wearing one of her tops and one pair of her enormous knickers. Miyeon liked sex with Shuhua, because Shuhua wriggled about a lot, and Miyeon could dominate her. Sex particularly effected Shuhua; maybe it was her not very long list of dating history before Miyeon, but, whenever they did have sex, Shuhua was always slightly virgin-like. It was something endearing to Miyeon, along with Shuhua's face. Shuhua had a lovely face.

Then there was Soyeon, who would dominate Miyeon. Sometimes she did it to such a degree that Yuqi nearly lost the plot at the sight of bruises, hickies, scratch-marks, nail-marks, rope-burns, and whip-cracks on Miyeon's skin. Miyeon knew that Yuqi sometimes open the lid of the bin in the kitchen to see if Miyeon was putting used period pads in there from when Soyeon fingered her so roughly that, afterwards, she was left oozing blood and discarge and cum. Miyeon oftened brought downright scandalous underwear - in the eyes of the world - to put Soyeon's blood pressure through the roof; when Soyeon got high on seeing Miyeon in something like that, Miyeon got her brains fucked out, and that was a very good thing. Yuqi noticed this like she didn't quite do so with the others. "Is that for Soyeon?" Yuqi would ask, sitting on the end of their bed as Miyeon modeled it for her. Miyeon would climb over and straddle Yuqi's lap, gazing down at her, telling Yuqi again that she meant everything to her, it was okay. Sometimes out of nowhere in the middle of the day or night - if she could do it, Yuqi been self-employed and working from home, while Miyeon worked for a women's hipster magazine - she would randomly pull Yuqi to her and climb over Yuqi and have sex with her, kiss her, show Yuqi she still mattered, always matterd, always would matter. Miyeon had once got Yuqi in the bath. Miyeon oftened smiled at the memory of that. That had been really fun, the water splashing everywhere at Yuqi's legs over Miyeon's shoulder's as Miyeon had got a strap-on - "Oh, it'll be fine in the bath!" Miyeon had said to a protesting but hysterically laughing Yuqi - and had anal-fucked Yuqi in the bath.

After her, was Minnie, who was kinky. She had a list of all the things she wanted to do. They were barely a quarter of the way down the list, and Miyeon and Minnie had been screwing around for close to a year and a half. Multiple penetration, choking, biting, slapping about, been tied up, doing it in a bath or a shower full of water, getting covered in paint as they rolled about on the floor together when Minnie had been halfway through doing a portrait of someone she knew and then decided she was horning and called up Miyeon.

Last, but not least, was Soojin who possibly took the cake. She liked to drive out to the mountain ranges on weekends and go into the forests and do it in the back of her car, the boot open and the back seats folded them, the fresh forest air and scenery filling them up as Miyeon filled Soojin up and vice versa. After the sex, and, oftentime, while she was still naked, Soojin would get Miyeon by the hand and walk around the forest with her, showing her flowers and trees and certain types of bush; showing her which one held a rabbit warren beneath, or the tracks of deer and foxes and hares. Miyeon considered it the most transcendently pagan and ethereal thing to see Soojin, naked, wandering about a forest, blissfull, in her own little world, lipstick and come and spit all over her body.

"Yuqi?" Miyeon said; it was fifteen-minutes past eleven at night, and while all the lights in their house were turned up, the curtains of their bedroom were open and some of the lights of the city shone in without been harsh or intrusive. Her arm was over Yuqi, Yuqi's back pressed up against Miyeon's front, Miyeon spooning Yuqi. 

"Hm?" Yuqi hummed softly, her eyes not opening. She had a few traditional style nighties that she wore, and, Miyeon was insanely attracted to them with their three-quarter sleeves and the skirt length at Yuqi's mid-calve with the oriental-style tailored neck. 

"I love you." Miyeon kissed Yuqi's temple, and inhaled the smell of the soap she used to wash her hair; it was a plain soap with Shea nut mixed through it. It was lovely.

"I love you, too." Yuqi murmured, before she drifted off to sleep again, cuddled up against Miyeon. Miyeon thought about her numerous lovers. But, of all of them, the one sleeping on her arm...that was the one she knew she would someday marry.

I know you always don't think very much of me, Miyeon thought of Yuqi. But you wait. Just you wait. I'll prove it to you. I want you forever, now

Miyeon kissed Yuqi's temple again.


End file.
